The Brood
by SilverDragoness
Summary: Edge has a younger sister, Gangrel has a younger brother that will stop at nothing to get to Edge's sister, but does she love someone else? Has the Hardys, Edge, Christian, Gangrel, Vampiro, and more. Set back in 1998
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! I've been playing around with this idea for a while now, and according to some of my friends it's about damn time I wrote it lol. (Alex... this is for you so I'll finally shut up about it! ^_^)  
Author: Silver§Dragoness  
Distribution: http://www.angelfire.com/wrestling3/silverdragoness - My website. All my work can be found here and it's undergoing a renovation. http://www.FanFiction.net  
Disclaimer: All recognized characters belong to Vince McMahon, World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), anyone who you don't recognize belongs to me.  
Rated: R- For language  
  
  
Edge was in the ring staring daggers at Gangrel. Christian was standing beside  
Gangrel as a tall, blonde woman wearing a pair of knee high boots, black leather flare  
pants and a black sweater that flared at the wrist and had a v-shaped neckline. She also  
carried a chair.  
  
King shouted "Puppies!"  
  
The woman smacked Gangrel with the chair and glared at Christian as she rolled  
into the ring. Christian helped Gangrel to his feet and they walked backstage.  
  
"Who the hell is that and why is she helping Edge?" JR asked.  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Edge asked, slightly pissed about seeing her standing  
there. They were in his locker room and he looked at the blonde. "You could have been  
hurt."  
  
She smirked ever so slightly. "What's the matter Edge, mad you had to get bailed  
out by your baby sister?"  
  
"Call, you know I can take care of myself. You had no business coming down that  
ramp, you don't know how dangerous Gangrel is."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me that."  
  
He grinned. "Fine, Callie." He held up his hands in surrender at the look he got.  
"Fine, Callisto. There. Happy?"  
  
Callisto grinned. "Very." She sat down. 'I have to find out why Christian turned  
traitor...' "Edge.. I'll be back in a little while."  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Women's locker room."  
  
Edge looked slightly confused. "All right.. have fun."  
  
She smirked. "I will." With that she left the locker room.  
  
  
Christian glared at Gangrel. "You're one sick man."  
  
"Thank you my friend." Gangrel grinned, showing off his fangs. "But, I have  
someone to introduce to you." At that notion a tall man with black hair in dreadlocks  
walks in. His outfit is that of a black T-shirt, black jeans and a black trenchcoat over that.  
"Meet my younger brother, Vampiro."  
  
Christian glared at the man.  
  
"Thank you for the warm welcome." Vampiro smirked. "Now, where's the mortal  
you told me about?"  
  
Christian paled. "Callisto?"  
  
"Yeah that's the one." Vampiro looked impressed as Gangrel conjured up a smoke  
like image of Callisto, walking through the hall, looking quite determined. Christian sent  
his hand through the image, sending it to dissolve away into smoke. "What was that for?  
  
"Gangrel said he wasn't going to spy on my sister. I'm going to hold him to that."  
  
Vampiro smirked again. "Well, my dear brothers, I shall return, I need to find this  
desert flower." He then left a smirking Gangrel and furious Christian.  
  
  
Callisto was walking through the halls when she bumped into Vampiro. "Move it." She  
muttered, not really caring who was in her way at the time.  
  
"My, my, the lovely vixen standing before my very eyes. Such a pleasant sight for  
my tormented eyes."  
  
Callisto looked at him, promptly deciding he was trouble and the best thing to do  
was ignore him. So she kept walking, but he grabbed her hair and yanked her back.  
Startled she let out a gasp and a small scream.  
  
"You'll be doing more of that later..." He told her, his mouth only inches from her  
ear. Breath hot on her skin. She recoiled as a pair of fangs came into view from the corner  
of her eye. Vampiro laughed as she tried to get free. "It's no use my dear. The more you try  
to free yourself the more pain you inflect. Pain is a wonderful thing isn't it? If you let it,  
pain can be a friend."  
  
He turned her around so she was facing him and he shoved her against the wall,  
her head smacking it in the process.  
  
  
Jeff Hardy was walking through the halls, he had just arrived at the arena and was on his  
way to his locker room that he shared with his brother, Matt. He seen a man dressed in  
black holding a blonde woman against the wall, seemingly against her will. He walked  
closer and heard part of what the man was saying.  
  
"The pain is great isn't it. That crack made the most delightful sound. It was  
literally music to my ears my dear." He laughed as the woman appeared to be in too much  
pain to respond.  
  
Jeff dropped his gym bag and tapped the man on the shoulder. As soon as he  
turned around Jeff nailed him, right in the jaw. The man stumbled back as Jeff looked to  
the blonde, who fell to her knees and grabbed her head. When Jeff turned back the man  
was gone. He bent down beside her and saw her shivering so he took off his coat and  
wrapped it around her. She stuck her arms through the sleeves as her pain-clouded gray  
eyes met his own green eyes. Jeff was surprised when she leaned forward and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you." She said, her voice rather quiet, but obvious she was trying to hold  
back tears.  
  
  
Callisto was surprised at herself, hugging this man she didn't know, fighting to hold in the  
tears. He didn't need to know her problems. He was kind enough to help her out of that  
situation. She thanked him and he must have heard the fight with her emotions because he  
gently ran his hand up and down her back. His touch was like an instant comfort and her  
emotions finally subsided for the time being.  
  
"You're welcome." His voice had a slight southern accent to it. She pulled back  
and looked into his eyes, noticing how comforting they were. There was a genuine care in  
them. "Are you all right?"  
  
His voice snapped her out of her reprieve. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you." She  
blushed slightly. "I hit my head on the wall, and it was like the more he talked the worse  
the pain was. I felt like my head was going to explode." He stood up and helped her up.   
  
"My name is Jeff."  
  
She smiled. "I'm Callisto."  
  
  
Vampiro growled as he stormed into the locker room. Muttering a rather long line of  
obscenities.  
  
"What's wrong Vamp?"  
  
"Nothing." He growled, 'I'll get that little bastard back. He'll never know what hit  
him.' He grinned inwardly. That little blonde fool wouldn't know anything until it  
happened.  
  
Gangrel's mental voice cut through his  
thinking.  
  
I had her 'Grel. I had her in the palm of my hand, it was only seconds until I  
made her mine. But no, some little blonde idiot had to break it up.   
  
  
  
  
Vampiro made a smoke image of Callisto talking with Jeff.  
Vampiro growled at the image. "Hardy." Gangrel muttered, then waved a hand through  
the image as Christian came back in from the bathroom. Christian wondered briefly what  
they were up to but then decided he didn't want to know.  
  
p Callisto slipped off Jeff's jacket and handed it to him. "You sure you'll be able to get back  
to your locker room?"  
brShe smiled. "Yeah it's right down the hall." She pointed to the door that had  
'Edge' written on it.  
  
p i Damn, it's Edge's girl. He's gonna have my head when he finds out. /i As thoughts of his  
murder by they hands of Edge raced through his head she smiled and responded with..  
  
"Don't worry, he shouldn't be angry with you.. of course he is just a tad bit  
overprotective of his baby sister.."  
  
Oh shit, now I'm really going to be hurting once Edge finds out. He did his best to  
give her a smile. "I can't say I blame him."  
  
Callisto smiled. "Thanks again, Jeff."  
  
He couldn't help but smile back at her, "It was no problem, really. I'm just glad to  
help." He watched her grin and then turn around and walk back to Edge's locker room.  
The way her hips moved was hypnotic. When she got to the door she turned around and  
waved at him. Jeff waved back and she walked into the locker room.  
  
  
Callisto smiled as she walked into the locker room.  
  
"Why are you so happy?"  
  
"No reason. It's just a lovely night."  
  
Edge nodded, not believing a word she said. "Well, you're in your first match next  
Monday. Me and you against the Hardys, Gangrel and Christian."  
  
"That's nice." She said.  
  
  
That night Jeff couldn't stop thinking of Callisto. All through out his match he thought  
about her and wasn't quite on his game, boy had Michael Hayes ripped him a new one for  
that. He was laying in the bed at the hotel, Matt snoring like crazy in the other bed. Jeff  
sighed, and tried to sleep, wondering when he'd see her again.  
  
  
Callisto had dozed off in the car, her head leaning up against the window. Edge looked  
over at her briefly, checking to make sure she was still asleep. He kept one hand on the  
wheel as he dialed a number on his cell phone. He took as deep breath as Gangrel  
answered. "Yeah... I'll do it.. just stick to the agreement and I won't have to hurt you." 


	2. Part Two

Hi again! Thanks to those who reviewed.. be proud of me, I had chapter 2 waiting hehe.   
Author: Silver§Dragoness  
Distribution: http://www.angelfire.com/wrestling3/silverdragoness - My website. All my work can be found here and it's undergoing a renovation. http://www.FanFiction.net  
Disclaimer: All recognized characters belong to Vince McMahon, World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), anyone who you don't recognize belongs to me.  
Rated: R- For language  
  
The rest of the week past rather slowly for Callisto. Edge hadn't let her out of his  
sight and she hadn't seen Jeff. 'Maybe I'll see him tonight.' She grinned at the thought. She  
was in the bathroom getting ready for her match. Her outfit was that of black pants that  
had a silver flame going up each leg. Her top, was a haltertop that was silver. She pulled  
on her elbow pads and leaned against the door, thinking about Jeff, with a sigh she  
wondered why she was thinking about this guy so much. She'd only known him for about  
ten minutes. 'Maybe if I look now I can find him before I go out to the ring. She then  
blushed, I'm acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. Besides, he probably hasn't thought  
about me at all since then.'  
  
  
Jeff sat on a bench in the locker room, listening to Michael Hayes trying to psyche up him  
and his brother Matt. But his mind kept wandering to Callisto.  
  
"Jeff are you listening to me?" Hayes paused. "Jeff!"  
  
Jeff's head snapped up to see Hayes and Matt looking at him. "Sorry, I guess I  
zoned out for a minute."  
  
"You've been doing that a lot this past week, Jeff. Now either something's wrong  
or I'm boring you which is it?"  
  
"There's nothing bothering me."  
  
"So I'm boring you, is that it?"  
  
"No, it's not that either." Jeff knew if Hayes found out why he was going off into  
his own little world, he would not be a happy camper.  
  
"Then tell me what it is, damn it!" Hayes shouted.  
  
Before Jeff could answer, Matt spoke up. "Isn't it time for our match? The winners  
face the Acolytes." He paused. "Edge said he had a mystery partner. So it's probably going  
to be someone like Kane so I suggest that we be prepared."  
  
'Callisto's probably going to be out there, I doubt Edge has let her wander far and  
won't leave her backstage, even if she's just at ringside, it'll be great to see her again.'  
He couldn't repress a smile. It was unexplainable, he had never felt this way for a girl  
before, but there was something about those innocent gray eyes that made him want to just  
hold her in his arms. He still couldn't get over the feeling of how right she felt.  
  
  
Callisto stood in the ring, Edge beside her they were waiting on their opponents to come  
out, when Gangrel's music hit and Gangrel walked out with Vampiro and Christian.  
Callisto subconsciously took a step back when she seen Vampiro. "Edge, keep your eye on  
him, he's trouble."  
  
"All right." Edge looked at Gangrel and nodded.  
  
  
Vampiro smirked at Callisto as he stood at the outside of the ring. He waved at her. "Hey  
baby." He grinned as she shivered. He would enjoy this immensely.  
  
  
Jeff was walking out and seen a blonde with her back to him. 'Who the hell is Edge's  
partner?' He then seen Vampiro and narrowed his eyes, he was going to make him pay for  
laying his hands on her. He climbed into the ring and glared at the man standing outside  
the ring.  
  
  
'Just ignore him. Don't let him get to you.' She told herself, then she turned around and  
was staring right into the eyes of Jeff. Her heart stopped and her breath was suddenly  
missing. She felt like a deer trapped in headlights. She had to be seeing things or fate was  
playing some sick joke. The man she'd thought about almost non-stop for a week was now  
standing in front of her, as an opponent.  
  
"Cal, what's wrong?" Edge asked placing a hand on her shoulder, jarring her out  
of her trance.  
  
"Nothing, look if it's okay with you, I'll start the match."  
  
"No, I'm going to start the match, I plan on going it alone, I'll be damned if I let  
you in this ring with a Hardy or with Gangrel."  
  
Callisto glared at him. "Will you stop that? I'm an adult, Edge. I went through the  
same training as you." She paused. "Besides, Jeff isn't that bad of a guy." She muttered  
that under her breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing. Fine. You start, but I don't trust that guy Gangrel brought out with him.  
I'm going to tag in at the first chance I get."  
  
Edge shrugged and started the match off with Jeff and Gangrel.  
  
  
Jeff locked up with Edge, Gangrel holding back, Edge shoved him down and went after  
Gangrel. Gangrel scurried over to his corner and tagged in Christian. Jeff watched the  
brothers circle each other, so he took this time to bounce into the ropes and double  
clotheslined them. He then stomped on them for a minute. Christian got up first and  
whipped Jeff into the ropes, Jeff came back and tried to hit a spinning heel kick but  
Christian caught his leg, Jeff brought his other foot up and hit an enziguri.  
  
He then tagged Matt in. He looked at Callisto, who had just been pulled off the  
ring apron by Vampiro. He tried to get back in the ring but the ref stopped him.  
  
The woman he had thought about for a week straight was being beaten on the  
outside of the ring and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.  
  
  
Callisto grabbed her chin, she had biten her tongue when he hit the mat and was certain  
she was bleeding. She was on her knees as Vampiro kicked her. She was yanked to her  
feet by her hair. She lowblowed him and shoved him away from her, seeing Edge getting  
beaten down by Matt Hardy and Gangrel, she jumped up onto the ring apron and tagged  
Edge out. She went to the top rope and delivered a dragonrana to Gangrel. She then backed  
into someone and suddenly remembered the Hardys were in the match too.  
  
  
Jeff had tagged in and was behind Callisto, she whirled around and seemed relieved that it  
was him instead of Matt. He heard Hayes yelling at him to attack her, he couldn't bring  
himself to though. Not only did it go against his morals and everything he'd been taught  
but it went against his feelings. "Get her!" Hayes yelled. Jeff looked up and seen Edge roll  
into the ring with a chair, and also seen Gangrel get back to his feet.  
  
"Hey Cal," Callisto turned around and was nailed with a chairshot from Edge. Jeff  
clotheslined Edge out of the ring. Gangrel rolled out of the ring as him and Vampiro  
grinned evilly, Christian looked at Edge in shock and Edge he looked rather ashamed. The  
ref called for the bell as Jeff bent down beside Callisto, she was out cold. He picked her up  
and carried her backstage, with Matt beside him and Hayes yelling at him. 


End file.
